


In Another Time and Another Place...

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: Partners in Chaos [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, It's primarily about the aesthetic, Mischief aboard an 18th century merchant vessel, Reader-Insert, Written with an AFAB reader in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: There was an extra body on the ship, wearing your faces in turns. There wasn't protocol for this; still, it came in handy.Like when your ship was attacked by pirates.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Partners in Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043376
Kudos: 5





	In Another Time and Another Place...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Life at Sea - A Pirate Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700858) by [Elly_Hiddlesherloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki). 



They warned you a life at sea would be life-changing. Sailors disappeared, or died, but those who came back were never the same. Inevitably, they would return to the sea, to let Fate and Mother Nature decide how their new lives should be spent.

 _That's the point_ , you thought, knowing what kind of life Society had envisioned for you from the day you were born. Still, you kept your mouth shut.

On land, you had a place. But at sea...

* * *

Your daydreams brought you to port some years later. You arrived with nothing but the clothes on your back, some provisions, and a few sentimental items, ready to see what lie beyond the familiar horizon. Impersonating a cabin boy was easy, so long as you didn't open your mouth. And before you knew it, you were tossing your rucksack in a hammock below deck of the _Valkyrie_.

The ship left port with 20 sailors on the manifest but 21 souls aboard. The crew had no idea there was an extra body on the ship, wearing your faces in turns and committing mischief.

Disappearing food was the cook's first clue. The first mate noticed something was amiss when his navigation equipment turned up in odd places. But you first noticed a strange presence at night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

* * *

"Who are you?" You called into the darkness. Someone had scurried from the galley to the hold one evening, and you were determined to find out who.

The shadows didn't answer at first. So, you repeated yourself, brandishing your knife for emphasis.

A shimmer of green lit up the hold. Then your reflection stepped out.

You stepped back, eyes wide.

Your reflection chuckled. "This never gets old."

"How—what—who—?"

"Magic. Shapeshifter. Loki." A tall, slender man appeared within another flash of green. "And no, I'm no witch."

You were superstitious—most of the crew was—but not superstitious enough to believe in magic. Clearly, you were dreaming.

Except you hadn't woken up. And this stranger was approaching you with a curious expression.

"You're a shapeshifter," you repeated.

"They speak," Loki muttered. "You're not frightened?"

"If you're a shapeshifter, why didn't you just turn into a cat?"

"A cat..."

"Because they're good luck." You gestured to the half-consumed biscuit on a nearby barrel. "And you wouldn't have to steal food."

Loki followed your gaze, then looked back at you. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out.

His sudden cackle startled you. "You're the first mortal to render me speechless. Congratulations."

And like that, you'd earned an ally. An immortal one, no less. There wasn't protocol for befriending a stowaway, much less one who claimed to be a Norse god with the power to turn into any living thing at will. Still, it came in handy.

Like when your ship was attacked by pirates.

* * *

Shrapnel flew through the twilit sky, and the raucous cries of pirates filled the air, drowning out your captain's orders. In the midst of sailors scurrying below deck, no one noticed you slip down to the hold.

"What's happening?"

"Pirates," you said breathlessly. "Off starboard."

Cannons boomed faintly, followed seconds later by the sound of splintering wood. 

"You never said—can you turn into anything?"

Loki looked at you curiously.

"Well, can you scare them off?"

A wicked grin spread across his face as he realized what you were asking. He assumed the form of a crewmate in a glimmer of green, and he brushed past you toward the fray. "You'll want to see this," Loki called over his shoulder.

You nearly lost him in the sea of human bodies rushing about the deck. Another cannon fired, closer now, and you braced yourself against the mast just as the ship shook with the impact. A flash of green caught your eye, and you saw Loki dive over the port side.

Minutes passed. The pirate ship was still advancing, its occupants looking demonic in the firelight. Had Loki drowned? Or escaped?

A strangled cry came from somewhere on the _Valkyrie_ just as a monstrous shadow shot into the sky, blocking out the moonlight. All eyes turned to the bow—

"KRAKEN!"

Pirates and sailors alike leapt back at the mention of the sea monster, but it looked to be true: Tentacles snaked up the side of the pirate ship, flinging some of the occupants overboard and the sending rest running below deck in a panic. Even the pirate captain looked sobered at the sight of the beast laying waste to his crew.

A great crack filled the air. Within seconds, the pirate ship had vanished below the waves, the Kraken disappearing with it.

Even the sea had been stunned into silence.

* * *

In the hours following the near-brush with death, the _Valkyrie_ 's crew were celebrating. Well, most of them.

You were leaning across the starboard rail, staring at the calm sea. Loki still hadn't surfaced, and you were beginning to think Fate and Mother Nature hadn't planned for him to return.

Those few nights spend listening to his tales of mischief and mayhem had been more memorable than the many years you had spent in your homeland. Loki understood you on a deeper level than most—before him, no one you had met shared the fire of rebellion your heart sparked when someone reminded you of your place. Of your sex. Of your destiny.

Something brushed against your legs, and you nearly shrieked. A black cat looked up at you, its sea-green eyes practically glowing in the moonlight.

"Loki?"

The cat winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by this prompt: https://deepwaterwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/637237309410050048/deep-water-prompt-2058


End file.
